An Angel Corrupt
by Flirtatious Flamingo
Summary: A little girl left to die in the forest, the Sons took her in and raised her as their own. However, they had no idea that she was literally the daughter of the Devil...and that she was to bring the Apocalypse itself...*creepy* Chibiusa/Goten...*complete*
1. Speak No Evil...

(A/N: Erm...yeah. There's gonna be some *dark* stuff in here, so if 'ya don't have an open mind then you might as well press the button on your back browser right now. There _will_ be some OOC type stuff, but not without reason, and because of special circumstances. Oh, and one other thing, even though Goku, in the normal timeline, would still be there with Kaiou-sama (King Kai) and Bubbles, and still be dead and everything, for the sake of this fic, he's here. ***I REPEAT*** Goku is STILL here on Earth, thus making this a technical AU, M'kay people? ....and on with the fic....)

~*~*~*~

It was an especially bright and beautiful morning, and it also happened to be the same morning that a new life was brought into a family....or more likely to be called the personification of death.

The four year old Goten stood and stretched at the front door as he watched the sun rise. He was the only one who was awake yet. His mother and father were still snoozing away, and his brother was mumbling things in his sleep about training with Piccolo. 

He sat down on the front steps of the porch and looked up at the sky. Gohan and his dad had promised that they'd try to teach him to fly this afternoon, but he doubted that they'd remember. They'd just forget again.

He walked down the path that led to a small pond in the woods that he went to often when he was bored. Now was one of those times. He shoved his hands in his red jacket pockets as he strolled. It was mid-September and the air was getting a little chilly. A few pebbles crackled under his feet.

The water in the pond shimmered from the rays of the sun, it always seemed to shine at this time of day. He sat down at the bank and picked up a couple of stones to skip across it when out of the corner of his eye he saw something quite out of the ordinary and unusual: A two year old girl.

She was sitting there, no more than a few feet away from him, wearing nothing more than a tattered pink shirt and a cloth diaper. She had light pink hair that bunched up around her shoulders and peach colored skin with a few freckles in between. But there were two things about her that stood out above her other features. Number one was a birthmark on her forehead, shaped as a crescent that almost seemed to be golden. 

Number two were her eyes.

They weren't normal, you see. Unlike the rest of her, which was very young, the twin crimson pools seemed to be....ancient. They were endless, and untrustworthy, and if you looked deep within them, you might even fear for your life. But on the surface, her image was innocent.

Goten stopped skipping stones and walked over to her. 

"I'm Goten, what's your name?"

She said nothing, and only stared at the water.

He frowned at her. "Can you talk?"

She finally looked at him, acknowledging that he was there, and then shook her head dumbly. Once to the right, then to the left, and finally back to the center. 

He was a little confused. "You can talk....but you know what I'm saying?"

She nodded.

He sat down beside her. "So what are you doing here? Are you lost? Where's your mamma?"

She hesitated for a minute, then picked up a twig and started writing something in the dirt.

**__**

DEAD

"What about your daddy?" he asked.

She looked down towards the ground and shrugged her shoulders as if to say "_I don't know_."

"Is he dead too?"

She shook her head, signifying that he wasn't dead, she knew that much, but not much else.

Goten decided to change the subject, he didn't like this one of death. "Did someone leave you here?"

She didn't answer, but instead looked up at his face, his eyes. It was right then when Goten discovered that she had telepathy, for in his mind, he could hear her words.

__

Puu abandoned me here....to die....because I'm a bad person....

And then he saw several images, flashbacks of a tall dark-haired woman who was about to slit the little girl's throat, but couldn't and ran, leaving the toddler behind.

Her bottom lip started to tremble, like she was going to cry, and Goten rested a little hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"Oh hey....I'm sorry...."

Then she threw herself at him, sobbing dry, tearless whimpers in his chest. The four year old was a little surprised by her actions, but he didn't push her away. In stead, he wrapped his arms around her so that she was leaned up against him. 

Her forehead was pressed against his throat, and he could tell that she had a fever, a high one too. One of his hands rested on her back, he could feel her ribcage poking through, she was near starvation.

She really had been left here to die.

__

....because I'm a bad person.....

But he tried to block it out of his mind and concentrate on the little girl who was currently in his arms. He looked at her and noticed that she had fallen asleep on his chest. 

He sighed nervously. "She needs help...."

He couldn't just leave her here, she had already been abandoned once. He slowly lifted her up, being careful not to hurt her or wake her up, and slowly began down the path back to his house.

~*~*~*~

Chichi had just finished cooking breakfast for her family that had just woken up, and had stepped outside to see where her youngest had run off to. She suddenly saw him walking up the hill and called out to him.

"Hey Goten!! Food is on the tab-" but she stopped in mid-sentence when she saw him carrying the even smaller child.

He looked up at her with big, worried eyes. "Momma, I think she's sick...."  
Chichi dropped the frying pan that was previously in her hands and quickly ushered them both inside.

~*~*~*~

The little girl stayed with them ever since then. The next big incident wouldn't happen until five years later, when the story really begins. This was when her power was at it's peak, and the history of the world would be changed. Unbeknownst to the Sons, they had literally invited the daughter of Satan into their home....

__

To Be Continued....


	2. The Wolf Is A Bad Man

#(A/N: Wow. Damn, I actually got more reviews on the first chapter of this than on my first of Diamond Dog.... Anyway, thank you to the people who reviewed, you've made me feel more comfortable with writing this fic...most of you anyway. Oh yeah! I forgot something in the first chapter! The disclaimer! {insert standard disclaimer} And now that that's taken care of, on with the show....)

~*~*~*~

__

Five years later, and the fun is only beginning...

It was late in the evening, and the plates were just getting cleared from the dinner table. Chichi took the last plate into the kitchen, along with a cup and a fork. 

"Kids! Go get ready for bed!"

The kids she was referring to, of course, were Goten, and the girl they had come to call Usagi. It was mostly because of her red eyes that they named her rabbit. They couldn't find much of a better name for her, they never knew her real one. 

She was never really adopted, or accepted into the family at all. She was basically treated as a stranger that used the guest bedroom, that never seemed to leave. There were also thing wrong with her....wrong with her mind... It went slower than most other children's. Neurologists had diagnosed her with "the possibility of mild retardation". 

The family tried to care, but the truth was that they didn't. She was too distant, too different....too eerie. There was one person, however, that cared. Goten. He cared, or at least tried to. He saw that she was smart, on some levels, and that she tried to be friendly; he was also the only one who had ever seen the true things that she could do. 

His father, his mother, his brother, had seen her move an object across the room occasionally, or had seen a light bulb break when she was angry. But that was only scratching the surface, he saw what went deeper. 

Tonight was an example.

Goten had finally gotten into his pajamas, and into bed when Usagi stepped in, carrying a book with her.

"Ten-Ten..." She never really pronounced his name very well, so she had ended up calling him "Ten-Ten".

"Ten-Ten, will you read to me? Please?"

The nine year old frowned at her. "Can't Gohan read to you?"

She shook her head. "Nuh-uh, he's still out with the devil woman."

He smiled. "Oh, you mean Videl."

She nodded as she still stood in the doorway, still clutching at the book. He sighed as he knew that she wasn't going to go away, and that he'd give in eventually. He scooted over on his bed and patted a spot for her to sit down.

"Come on Chibi, I'll read to you for a little bit, but then you have to go to bed."

She toddled over to his bed and climbed over on his blue comforter. Goten looked at the picture book she threw on his lap.

__

Dangit...I hate Red Riding Hood...

But he would read it to her anyway. He felt a little sorry for her since she didn't know how to read. He put an arm around her as she crawled on his lap.

"Once upon a time there was an old woman who lived all alone in the forest with her daughter. One day, the old woman sent out her daughter to deliver some groceries to her grandmother..."

He flipped the page.

"Red Riding Hood didn't know it, but there was a wolf lurking in the forest, looking for her."

Goten stopped reading as Usagi laid a finger on the picture of the wolf.

"The wolf is a bad man," she whispered under her breath.

Goten's eyes began to widen as the picture of the wolf began to....deteriorate.... The actual picture was moving in front of him. His bones began to poke out through his fur, and crimson blood began pouring out of his mouth and nose. He howled in horrible pain as his body was literally being torn apart.

Usagi whispered again. "Bad people should be _punished._"

__

...because I'm a bad person....

Goten pulled her hand off of the book , and the wolf went back to it's original state before its torment. Like it had never been touched.

"Don't do that to your books, Chibi."

She wasn't paying him any attention. She picked up his right hand and set it in her lap.

"You gotta boo-boo."

Actually, all it was was a paper cut from turning the pages, but to her, a boo-boo was a boo-boo. She lightly touched it with the tip of her index finger to his, and it quickly disappeared.

He frowned at her. He didn't like it when she used her power often. They weren't like the understandable brute strength of he and his brother and father, they were just....creepy. He closed the book, he didn't feel like reading anymore.

"I think you should go to sleep now Usa."

"Okay."

But instead of getting up and going to her own bedroom, she laid her head down on his chest, and situated herself between the pillows and the blanket. Goten sighed, he should have said "I think you should go to _bed_," instead of "I think you should go to _sleep_." He didn't really mind though, she probably would have ended up in here anyway. 

She often had bad dreams, but all that she would ever say about them is that everything was black, and that there were snakes, and that she couldn't breath. Goku and Chichi used to let her sleep with them until she was about five, but after then they got tired of her, and made her sleep in her own bed. They said that she was too old, that she wasn't a baby anymore. Gohan was always here and there, and usually wasn't home at night, so Usagi would come to Goten.

He turned off the light and let her snuggle up against him as she nodded off to sleep. The only bit of light that was left in the room came from the birthmark on her forehead, blinking on and off. 

"Goodnight Chibi."

Unknown to the two children, a dark figure lurked outside the bedroom window, watching their every move, his transparent eyes illuminating the darkness...

~*~*~*~

__

To Be Continued....

(A/N: Yeah, yeah, too short, I know. Next chapter will be longer....I think....R&R ~Flirtatious Flamingo~)


	3. Eye Of The Storm

#(A/N: *ahem* To answer a few questions that were asked. Konekochan_hime, yes, Usagi is _still_ her mother, that's why she still has the crescent birthmark and all. Oh, and I'll get to why Pluto tried to kill Chibiusa and all later ~_^ Chrissy, the whole thing about her not being able to pronounce Goten, but being able to pronounce Gohan is because you use different muscles in your tongue and when you flex your jaw when you speak. It is much easier to say a word that as an 'O' before a an 'H' than to say a word that has an 'O' before a 'T'. When people have different mental complications, like Chibiusa, sometimes their brain can't or won't comprehend words that have a sharp change in syllables or different letters. An 'O' before a 'T' does, and a an 'O' before an 'H' doesn't. Have you ever noticed that when people are drunk that their words are often slurred? It's the same thing. Their left side of the brain (the side that controls all the math and science-type stuff, also the way you pronounce things) functions very poorly then, and won't be able to decipher between a quick change in one whole word. -_-;; Sorry if this is confusing you, don't worry, it's confusing to me too. I have a cousin that I have to take care of that has a problem similar to Chibusa's, that's how I know so much about this kind of....stuff. Oh, and SonGohan, tell Yamucha that I already know that I have an over-inflated ego ^_^;; Oh! And one more thing! Umm....I'm sorry that Chibi Trunks is a little OOC in this story...I know that he normally wouldn't be such a lil' prick... *gets pelted with vegetables from the billions of Trunks-fans all over the globe* Anyhoo, enough rambling, on with the fic....)

~*~*~*~

__

Be careful, you never know when the weather may change....

It happened to be a very sunny day, cold irony being the fact that later on might have been the hurricane of the century.

Usagi was out playing in her sandbox, trying to build a castle. There was a large blue pail of water next to her that she used to make the sand stick together. Her eyes watched carefully as she started to mold the shape of a tower. She was very proud of her castle, she had been working a very long time on it. It was nearly as tall as she, and twice as wide.

Trunks and Goten had been inside most of the day playing video games. It was getting late in the evening, and Trunks was heading home when he saw the small girl playing in the sand.

He smirked as he walked over to her. "That's a nice castle you have there."

She did a rare thing and smiled and nodded.

He stood right above her, casting a shadow over her face. "Wouldn't it be terrible if someone were to knock it down?"

She nodded uneasily. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. He _accidentally_ kicked the blue pail of water, spilling it over into the stronghold of the sandhouse. 

He ruined it.

He snickered an "oops" and walked off, grinning with his hands in his pockets on his way home. 

Why was it he didn't like her so much? She had never done anything to him, why must he torture her? Maybe it wasn't really about what she had done, but more of what she _was_. All of his life, his father had always taught and instructed him to strive for one thing: Perfection. Perfection meant that you shine above everyone else, and that you stomped all over the weaklings that stood in your path. Like her. She was just target practice for bigger game in life.

Usagi looked down at the destroyed mess and pouted. She had worked so hard on it.

__

Damn Torankusu damn him to Hell damn him to Hell Hell Hell 

She wished that he had a sandcastle that she could knock down.

__

Or maybe his whole damn house

She wished that she had a giant waterpail that she could throw on his house, make it dissolve like he did her sandcastle. She knew there was no such thing as a giant waterpail, but there was something pretty close.

__

Rain.

Yes, rain. Not just any drizzle either, but a huge _storm_. Hail and sleet, and lightning, and thunder, but only centered around Capsule Corporation. Floods would be nice too.

__

Floods floods drown him like a rat

Usagi looked up in the sky and hugged her knees and started rocking herself back and forth, whispering some sort of chant, of a language she didn't even know hoping, wishing, _praying_ for rain. For disaster. Slowly, but surely, dark clouds began to form over head. 

She began to feel water droplets sprinkle on her nose, but she kept right on rocking and chanting. Thunder started booming, and lighting flashed, but only above the C.C. building. Her mantra was interrupted, however, when Chichi pulled her inside away from the rain.

__

Drown him drown him like a rat

Usagi now sat by the windowsill, still watching the storm, still whispering. Goten watched her curiously, or more so importantly, he watched her _eyes_. They weren't their normal rose color, but were instead flickering to an abnormal black. And he noticed, that every time lightning struck the Earth, they would flash a frightening silver. 

The wind howled furiously against the shutters, and the storm was almost at it's peak, when Goten realized that SHE was doing it. 

This wasn't any misbroadcasting of the weatherman, but it was an outraged child, a mind filed with hate and revenge. He could hear her whisper under her breath.

"_I'll knock his house down_." 

Goten walked over to her and laid a gentle hand on her back. "You need to stop it Usa, stop it right now," but she didn't listen, and the gusts and hail got only fiercer. 

Outside he could hear people screaming bloody murder as their skin was pelted with baseball sized hail. He noticed that the roof of their house was beginning to break off, shingle by shingle. Outside of the window he could see pieces of cars and other assortments floating around from the harsh winds.

__

God, we're in the eye of the storm...

Goten tried again. "Please stop it Chibi, you might hurt somebody..."

He saw that she still wasn't paying any attention, and gripped her shoulders, forcing her to turn around to face him. "You better stop it right now!! I don't want to have to hurt you!!"

She blinked a couple of times as her eye pigment slowly turned back to its normal shade of red, and the building hurricane came to a halt. 

"I'm sorry Ten-Ten," she said softly. "He made my house go away."

Goten didn't understand, but nodded anyway. She slowly crawled off the windowsill and onto the floor, and the sun peeked out from under the dark clouds. She hobbled outside to the sandbox to see if she could build another castle, and Goten stared after her in awe.

__

What is she?

He could still hear those words from when they first met ringing in his ears, like they wouldn't go away.

__

....because I'm a bad person....

But most days she looked so innocent, you couldn't even conceive the fact that one day, she'd kill him, and everything he ever loved....

~*~*~*~

__

To Be Continued.....


	4. The Other Side Of A Mirror

__

They say that one's reflection can reveal their future to come...and sometimes more than just that...

The Ox-King hadn't been feeling too well lately, he had the flu, or something similar. So, "like a good daughter should", Chichi was going to visit him, bringing the rest of the family along with her, of course. She was going on one of her rampages again, and was forcing everyone to wear their "good clothes" so they would "look nice for Grandpa." She even bought a nice, new blue dress for Usagi to wear. She had left her alone in her room so she could try it on.

The little girl held it out in front of her, swishing it back and forth. Her fingertips felt over the lace. It was soft, and frilly, she liked it. 

She did a rare thing and smiled, the family didn't often buy her things, so she took this as an occasion. She turned around to lay it out flat on the bed, but when the seven year old turned back to the full-length mirror, she didn't see her reflection....

Her scream echoed through out the house, not one of pain, but one of extreme fear. Goku and Goten both came running into her room, expecting there to be some kind of monster, or that she had hurt herself, but there was nothing, absolutely nothing. It was only her, clutching at her bed sheets, about to cry....but she....couldn't.

__

Evil can't cry.

Goku kneeled down beside her, trying to get her to look at him. "Usa, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Bad man," she replied. "Bad man in the mirror."

Goku looked into the mirror, but only saw himself and the background behind him. He turned back to her.

"I....don't see anything."

But all she could do is continue on with her dry sobs, and persist that there was a "bad man" in the mirror. Goku finally had enough and picked her up, and set her down in her little bed.

"It's okay, you don't have to see Grandpa Ox King today, just lie down."

Goku tucked the blanket around her, even though she was still shaking, and then left the room. Goten was about to follow him, but Usagi caught his hand. 

"Please don't leave me Ten-Ten, don't leave me alone with him."

Goten looked around for this "him" she was talking about, but saw nothing. He looked at her. She looked so scared and so helpless, unlike the other day when she nearly caused a typhoon. 

He reluctantly climbed into bed beside her where she buried her face in his shirt so she wouldn't have to look at the mirror.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

He gently stroked her hair as she rested her head on his lap and he looked into the mirror, trying to find what she had seen. He squinted into the glass pool, but then paled as he really did see something:

A man, sitting on a blood-red throne. Even though he was sitting down, one could tell that he was tall. All of his features, including his clothing, were a very dark, black. His hair was the shade of a raven's feather; his grin was more of a smirk, deception tugging at the corners of his mouth; but his eyes, his eyes were the most important part of all.

They were coal, they were the witches and warlocks of the night, they were the firey imps of Hell, they were the clock of Doom's Day, they were the smoke of the extinguished candle, they were the Four Horsemen....

....they were death in its purest form.

He was the Devil in the flesh.

And then he disappeared, the image being the last thing Goten saw before he fell into deep sleep.

~*~*~*~

__

It was pitch black midnight, and the light of good hope and faith was no where in sight. 

Instead of soft dirt covering the ground you walked on, there were snakes, of all types and varieties. The air was absolutely foul, and smelled of sulfur and Devil's dung. 

Poltergeists, bug bears, harpies, and other such demons of the night walked the earth, terrorizing and torturing its people.

Imps and Crows and vultures flew in massive circles around a humongous black imperial castle, lair of the demon King himself.

This was where the Prince of Darkness ruled over.

Usagi rose up sharply from her bed. She had been asleep for hours on end, ever since the she had seen the man in the mirror. It was her "snakes and blackness" dream again. 

They had become more and more frequent as her eight birthday grew nearer. Every time she had woke up screaming, and not being able to breathe. Goten was still sitting there beside her, asleep, he hadn't left her side. 

She tried to roll him over. "Ten-Ten.....can't breathe..."

He groggily opened his eyes and tried to sit up. "What?"

"Snakes....black....can't breathe...."

He made her sit up a bit more, he was getting a little sick of this routine. It used to only happen once or twice a month, now it was once or twice a week. His mother bought an inhaler for her, but it never worked. It wasn't like she had asthma or anything, she just....couldn't breathe. 

Goten thought, no, he _knew_ that it was because of her "powers," but of course, no one believed him, no one cared. He slowly rubbed the middle section of her back where her lungs were located; it always seemed to help. Her body began to tense up, but her breath returned, and her birthmark began to shine.

Suddenly, the full-length mirror, the one she had seen the "bad man" in, cracked and splintered into a thousand pieces. The ceiling fan above them started spinning, faster and faster. Goten nervously pulled her over to him.

"Calm down Usa, you're fine, just calm down."

She reluctantly closed her eyes and lied back down, nudging into him some. "He came back Ten-Ten, he....wants me for something."

Goten knew exactly who this "he" was.

It was the man on the throne of blood.

It was the man with the smirk of deception.

It was the man with the eyes of darkness.

It was the man from Hell.

The mere thought of him sent chills up and down his spine. But still, something stuck in his mind...

"Chibi, do you know him?"

She stared into space for a couple of seconds, like she could find the answer by doing so, and then turned her head back towards him.

"Yeah, he's my daddy."

~*~*~*~

__

To Be Continued.....


	5. Just Another Day At The Zoo...

#

__

There are some things in this world that are best left unexplained...

It had been exactly four days since they had heard anything about the mirror. Since then, Usagi had been cooped up in her room, afraid to come out, afraid that she'd see _him. _Chichi thought it was about time she got out of the house, so she made a decision to take her wherever she wanted; a rare act of interest in the girl. 

She chose the zoo, a place she had always wanted to go, but had never been. Unfortunately, Bulma had an emergency at Capsule Corps, and Vegeta didn't feel like putting up with "that damn brat" all afternoon, so Trunks was forced to go along with them. Usagi persisted, (she was still rather "upset" about the sandcastle incident), but it seemed like she didn't really have a say in the situation.

~*~*~*~

Usagi looked around the zoo, she felt a little sad that all of the animals were left in cages. When she had heard that animals were at the zoo, she thought that they roamed freely instead of being trapped behind steel bars. She didn't like the bears too much, the bird sanctuary was okay, she liked the rabbits, but she wouldn't even go near the snakes.

__

The snakes are in my dreams.

Goten held her hand as they walked to make sure that she didn't run off, or get lost, or anything similar. 

Trunks snickered at the two of them, in a voice barely audible so that Chichi, who was behind them, wouldn't hear. "Sorry that you have to keep track of the retard, Goten, it must be a real pain in the ass."

Goten glared at him as he squeezed the little girl's hand tighter. The small girl's eyes caught Trunks' gaze, and he paled as he could....hear her...

__

Just because I'm not that bright doesn't mean that I'm deaf

That shut him up.

They finally came across the "big cats section" where there was suppose to be a showing of the Indian White Tiger, but today he wouldn't perform, or ever again for that matter. In a statement of animal pelting, some fur fanatic had killed it, and left it mangled in its cell. 

A huge mass of people were crowded around him, gawking at the former proud beast of the mountains. Chichi made an attempt to cover Usagi's eyes so that she wouldn't have to see the gruesome display of gore, she didn't want her therapist saying that a simple trip to the zoo had traumatized the little girl, but when she reached her hand down, she saw that Usagi was...gone...

"Goten! I thought you were keeping up with her!"

He looked down and discovered that the little hand that was previously entangled with his wasn't there anymore.

"I...I don't know where she went!"

"Well you better find her soon!! I don't want to have to look for her and--" but she stopped in mid-sentence as she saw a small cotton-candied-haired girl, creeping through the bars of the dead animal's cell. She was just skinny enough to fit.

Goten's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Chibi! NO!!"

But she wasn't listening. She had already gone through the other side. Chichi and Goten ran over to the other side of the cell, trying to convince her to come out. Goten could have easily bent or broken the bars, but his mother wouldn't let him, she didn't want to "cause a scene". Trunks could care less. 

The whole crowd leered with shock and disgust as they watched the small child carefully inspect the tiger over. She slowly lifted the head, its eyes with a dull glaze. She stroked it as if she were in a trance, her own eyes burning with that flickering black, the same day as the storm. 

She hesitated, then lowered her face down onto its monstrous head and did a very strange and unusual thing: Kissed it.

And the there was a glowing.

An abnormal, yet beautiful glowing of serene white light, flowing over the tiger. Shrieks went through the crowd as they saw the great beast beginning to stir. It rose up from its previous state as if nothing happened, like it had only been in a very long dream. The fact still remained, however, that a seven year old girl, healer or not, was trapped inside a cage with a very much alive tiger. 

Goten paled, Chichi fainted, even Trunks showed some signs of concern. The crowd waited for the almost certain demise of the child, but it didn't happen. Instead, the tiger walked on its padded feet and rubbed against her, like a common house cat would, looking _only_ at the black flicker of her eyes...

There was around three seconds of silence, and then hoots and hollers, whistles and cheers, and an all-around applause for the miracle-working child prodigy. After giving the tiger a quick pat on the head, she calmly walked back outside the cell, like she had done something as average as going to the bathroom.

"What did you....do?" whispered Goten, after the noise had died down.

She shrugged. "I dunno. It was like your papercut, I guess."

"But what did you _DO_?" he asked again, not satisfied with her answer.

"The big kitty was hurt, I just...wished....for him to be better, and he was."

Goten looked her over curiously. She looked both exhausted and exasperated. It seemed to him that she didn't really know what happened any more than he did, and that it was best to leave the subject alone.

Unseen by the confused Goten, the frustrated and bored Trunks, the passed out Chichi, or the weary Usagi was a woman, hidden behind a large oak tree. Her lengthy lime-green hair fell down to her waist, her eyes the same shade. She watched the little girl intensely. Her name was Emerald, a deceased part of the Black Moon family and now one of the six appointed apostles of Hell. 

She rose a small communicator up to her mouth as she was about to speak.

"Yes, I just watched her perform a healing. Don't worry Mamoru, her powers are running smoothly...." 

~*~*~*~

__

To Be Continued....


	6. Do You See What I See?

(A/N: Ummm...sorry for the late update, my life's been kinda hectic right now (go read "Guilt," you'll understand better...) so I haven't really had a lot of time for this fic. Oh, Firefly, sorry (=^^=) but I don't really think there's going to be any humor in this. But I promise, I'll come out with another humor fic _really_ soon (I'm working on two right now). Oh, and one other thing, Emerald doesn't really have anything to do with this fic, she had a brief cameo, but that was it. She'll probably never be mentioned again. Anyhoo, thanks for all of the nice reviews (for you people who are reading this) and on with the fic...)

__

There are some places so dark that the sun doesn't dare to shine...

It was shortly after suppertime, the same day as the event of the zoo, and Goten sat at the end of the staircase, thinking. He was thinking about a lot of things, but mostly about Usagi. He remembered the first day he met her, she was only a baby. Left abandoned on a riverbank, he didn't know anything about her, and assumed that she was a normal child.

What an understatement that was.

__

...because I'm a bad person...

It still stuck with him to that very day. He still didn't know what it meant.

__

Where did she come from? What is she?

The nine year old pondered to himself. She was very lucky that he had found her. Had some other schmoe invited her into their home, they would have killed her as soon as she shed a bit of power. At least his family was made up mostly of extraterrestrials, they were used to things that were out of the ordinary. 

Before he had a chance to think any more on the subject, he heard a cry come from upstairs.

__

Chibi...

He quickly raced up the steps and threw open the bedroom door to find her sitting on her bed, her face buried in her hands. 

His face softened. "Usa, what's wrong?"

She sat upright and uncovered her face. "The bad man came back Ten-Ten, he wants to take me away...."

He sat down on her bed beside her and tried to get her to look at him. How many nights had he seen her like this? She would pout, and whimper, and look like she was on the verge of tears, but she would never cry.

__

Evil can't cry.

He wouldn't even understand what she was so upset about. It wasn't just her being "slow," he knew that she wasn't stupid. It went so much farther than her mentality.

"Please....tell me what's wrong with you! I want to help you, but I can't if I don't know what's happening! Please Chibi..."

She looked back up at him with sad, baleful eyes, brimmed with phenomenal ancient wisdom. "So you really want to know?"

He scooted closer to her on the bed. "Yes."

"Okay," she whispered, uncertainty bubbling in her voice.

Goten's eyes widened as she swiftly, lightly, pressed her lips to his. He wanted to push her off, he shouldn't be kissing her! For Kami's sake, they were almost like siblings! But then again, this felt so nice....and her lips felt so soft....

His eyelids slowly fluttered shut as he gave in to her. The moment her did though, he felt something _explode_. Not explode, but **_explode_**. It was like a thousand white doves escaping from their cages, or like a volcano eruption, or like when the sky was perfectly clear, and you could see all of the stars, shimmering like diamonds. She as undoubtedly giving him power, although he wasn't really sure of what kind. She suddenly pulled away, leaving his cheeks tingling with red.

His bottom lip trembled a bit. "Wha...what did you do to me?"

"I gave you a piece of myself," she replied softly. "Look at my room again, and then you'll see it, you'll see what I see."

Goten did so, he looked very closely at the surroundings, and to his surprise, they, well....changed. It wasn't all at once, but more like bit by bit. First he saw a small, green garden snake, slithering down her picture window. But as he squinted harder, it suddenly transformed from a garden snake, to a humongous anaconda. It was huge, at least forty feet long, and covered her entire room. 

He instinctively pulled Usagi protectively to his chest and began to build a small ball of ki to kill it. But as he was about to unleash the blast, the whole scenery changed to one that was so indescribable, the only word that could fit it was Hell....

....maybe because it was....

It was like Usagi's dream. Snakes, crows, vultures, imps, demons, fire and brimstone, and of course, THE demon himself: Lucifer.

Goten felt the same way he did when he looked into the eyes of the-bad-man-in-the-mirror. Being a warrior, he had an in-depth sense of the sides of good and evil, and just by that sixth sense he could tell: the sun would never shine here.

Ever.

Usagi clung to Goten indefinitely. "This is what I see all of the time," she managed to choke out. "It's like pieces of glass in my head..."

He looked her straight in the eye. "Are we still in your room?"

"Yes."

"So it's just like an illusion, right?!"

"I think so..."

"The we can make it go away."

Goten wasn't too sure about _how _he would do that, but if he thought hard enough, he'd get an idea eventually.

__

What is the opposite of darkness? Light. Light can't exist here, so if we surround ourselves with light then....

Chibi," he said sharply. "You know about ki don't you?"

She nodded, a little unsure of herself.

"Then just think about that, and only that, and then we can get out."

Although Usagi had never used ki before in her life, she could at least imagine it, and that thought alone was enough for them to escape. Ki is the energy of life, and there will always be some spark of light in someone's life, so the thought, or the concentration of it could easily get them out of a place where light wasn't allowed.

Both children exchanged sighs of relief as the room was reflected back to its normalcy. The two were literally the only two people to escape from Hell.

Usagi was still clung to the nine year old. "Ten-Ten, are you mad at me?"

"For what?"

"Because I took you...there...."

"No, but I have to know, what are you?"

It was like when he asked earlier about how she healed the white tiger, she didn't know.

"Do you think that man....your daddy....will come back?"

"I know he will, but he might not if you're here, you're not a bad person like I am."

Goten ignored her last comment and made her lie down so she could go to sleep. As she slowly fluttered off into slumber, he cuddled next to her. It was right then at that very moment when it dawned on him what "I'm a bad person" meant. That bad man was no ordinary bad man, he was THE bad man, the fallen angel. And if Usagi really was his daughter...that meant...

"My God...."

~*~*~*~

__

To Be Continued....


	7. The Messenger Of An Angelic Appearance (...

#(A/N: Heh.... I know that it really has nothing to do with this fic, but I just want to say thanks to all of those other people who were giving out all of those offers for support from Guilt (if you're reading this). It helped some, but really, I don't want to go droning on and on in an e-mail to someone I don't even know. Really. It's okay....

BUT IN OTHER NEWS. Umm...purple aura, I'm sorry (-.-;;) but....I don't really think I can fit Hotaru in this fic. I've already gotten the rest outlined...and I don't really know where I could fit her in. She'll be one of the main people in my next fic...but not this one. ^^;; Sorry! Oh and Light O' Hope, umm...*blushes*...Gohan doesn't really have any speaking lines in this fic. -_-;; I just thought it would be a nice change...Oh! And Konekochan_hime, naw, I think he's just gonna keep it a secret for now ^_~ ....and on with the 'da fic....)

__

~*~*~*~

__

Actions speak louder than words....most of the time.....

It was the following morning (and unfortunately) Trunks had decided to stop by. 

Goten was still sitting with Usagi from the night before, half asleep and a little uneasy of the whole episode from last night when Trunks walked through the bedroom door. 

"Hey Goten, wanna spar? My dad's actually being "nice" and letting us use the gravity chamber."

Goten didn't really want to leave Usagi alone. Her dad might come back, and he might not be there. He didn't even want to think of the outcome of that situation....

"No, that's okay, I should really stay up here with Chibi. She's....sick," he replied softly, making an alibi.

Trunks first glared at him, then at the little girl sitting next to him. He didn't like her at all. He _loathed_ her. Goten had been spending about twice as much time with her than he was him, his supposed best friend.

"Why do you want to stay with her so bad?"

"No reason, I just-"

"What? Does your mom make you stay with her because she's retarded or something?"

Goten scowled at him. Yes, so it was true that she was "mentally challenged," but did she really need to be told so to her face?

"Hey! She's not stupid!"

But Trunks ignored him and got down to the little girl's height level.

__

I'll teach her to steal my best friend...

He smirked at her. "You know you're an idiot, don't you?"

She looked down towards her feet. "I don't like to be called names."

Goten sighed. "Would you just leave her alone? She's not doing anything."

But of course, Trunks wasn't listening, he had inherited his father's ignorance as well as his arrogance.

"Oh, that's right, you're not an idiot, you're just _slow_."

She turned her gaze from the ground to look him dead in the eye. "I don't like to be called names."

He paled a little and stumbled back a little as he saw that black flicker returning in her eye, threatening him to speak again. Only this time, the flicker was stronger, and it stuck. Goten noticed it too. It was the same as the day of the storm, and the zoo, and the night before as well.

"You shouldn't have done that Trunks, you shouldn't have made her mad..."

"What is she gonna do?" he scoffed. "It's not like she could hurt me or anythi-" but he was cut-off as his body was violently pinned against the wall...but nothing was holding him there....nothing that could be seen that is....

"I don't like to be called names," she whispered hoarsely, her eyes flickering from black to silver, her crescent birthmark blazing. Trunks' eyes widened as a small flame was ignited on his shirt...from nowhere....

"Chibi! Stop it!" Goten commanded, but her smirk of some sort of demented pleasure only grew.

__

Burn that bastard he knocked down my sand house he made fun of me i'm normal i'm normal i'm normal

Goten looked into her eyes, they weren't hers, but _his_. They burned with hatred and fury, without any warmth or kindness. Trunks struggled to free himself from the invisible chains that held him back, he even went through Super Saiyan, but it was no use. She held him against the wall tighter than crazy glue. The fire continued to burn.

"Usagi! Stop it right NOW!! Let him GO!!!"

But she didn't care. All she wanted was him dead, no more, no less. Goten couldn't stand by and watch his best friend die, even if he was acting like a prick at the moment. So he did something he never pictured himself doing: he slapped her.

It was a house rule that no one hit Usagi, even jokingly. Her bones and muscles covering them were much more frail than a normal human's-

__

Maybe it's because she's not human...

-one blow could kill her.

The slap wasn't that powerful, but it was enough to take her out of her trace, and free Trunks from his considerable death. 

Trunks muttered something about Usagi being a witch, and then ran as quickly as he could out of the room, patting the fire out of his clothing. Usagi sniffled and rubbed her sore cheek.

She glared at Goten. "That hurt Ten-Ten."

He sat down next to her. "I'm sorry, but you can't go around hurting people just 'cause you're upset."

She blinked a couple of times. "Who did I hurt?"

Goten' eyebrows narrowed. "Trunks....you...just now.....you....don't remember..?"

She shook her head innocently as his brow furrowed.

__

She didn't even know....

~*~*~*~

The feet of a blond woman touched the earth, just inches away from the Son's cottage in the forest. It had been so _long_ since she had smelled the sweet grass, seen the blue sky of the little planet. But that feeling of happiness left her and was replaced by a rush of regret and guilt as she remembered her mission, what she was sent here for. 

She folded her wings back as she made her way onto the front porch and knocked on the door. It was opened by Goku, who was a little wary of the person in front of him, seeing as they rarely got visitors that they didn't know.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes," she spoke. "My name is Serenity, I believe you've been keeping my daughter..."

~*~*~*~

__

To Be Continued....


	8. The Messenger Of An Angelic Appearence (...

#(A/N: Erm...thank you to all you people who've been consistently reviewing me. *hehe* Lets see, umm, lazylizzy, uhh...well...I _guess_ I could put that line in this chapter, if I can add a little something to it though. ^_~ Daughter of the Damned, you were not being pushy! -.- Sorry, if I made you feel that way though. ^^ Oh, and LunaDragon (I can't believe I got a review from someone famous like yourself), is Serenity evil? *muhhahaha* You'll just have to see... I'm sorry if this chapter sounds like crap *sniff* I'm still worked up over the fact that Left-eye from TLC died yesterday! *sniffle* She was so good....::blink blink:: Oh...right...the fic.....read on....)

__

Ask me no questions....I'll tell no lies.....

*Would you save my soul tonight?

Goku blinked a couple of times. "Excuse me?"

"Here," she said softly. "Can I come in?"

He nodded a little doubtfully, but let her pass through the door anyway. Chichi saw from the kitchen that they had company, and came into the living room to join them.

"The little girl that lives here," spoke the blond. "You don't know very much about her, do you?"

Chichi shook her head. "No, my youngest son found her one day, she was all alone on some riverba-"

"You have to kill her."

Serenity's sharp words echoed throughout the room, cutting through the pair like a knife in butter.

Goku's eyebrows narrowed. "Wha...?"

Serenity sighed wearily. "I know you don't know me, and I don't really have any right to barge into your home like this-"

"At least you're right about one thing," Chichi growled, directing a sharp glare towards the woman in front of her.

She continued despite the rays of hatred radiating towards her. "But you've at least got to hear me out!"

The two leaned back in their chairs, a silent signal that she may proceed with whatever she had to say.

"Eight years tomorrow, I gave birth to a little girl. The father....the asshole....he.... tricked me. We were "destined" to be together, or so was prophesized....He claimed to be the Prince of the Earth, but in truth...he was the Prince of Darkness. He used me...."

She looked at the confused couple to make sure that they were still listening. She saw the attentive look on their faces, and continued on.

"...He never wanted love, he didn't even want lust....all he wanted was someone to carry his child....As soon as my daughter...._our _daughter was born, he had no more use for me..."

She took in a heavy breath as she looked one more time towards the Sons to make sure they were listening as she told possibly the climax part of her story.

"...So he killed me."

Both shock and confusion registered on the couple's faces after the mysterious blond woman's last statement. Goku's eyes widened.

__

If that's true...then....

"After my death, my life's achievements were so great, I was redeemed as an archangel. I was sent here as a messenger to forewarn what will happen if you should let this child to live past midnight tonight. Satan is her father, and he was been waiting until her eighth birthday to take her away. He wants to manipulate her powers, take over her mind. If he can accomplish such by midnight tonight....then there is no hope. He will have enslaved the world through her, and not even a Super Saiyan, like you Son Goku, would be able to stop her."

Both Chichi and Goku had indescribable expressions on their faces. This startling news challenged all of their faiths, beliefs. It had come down to either believing some woman that they had just met today, or the little girl they had come to know over the past nearly eight years. Who would you trust?

The woman who called herself Serenity sighed. "You....really don't believe me, do you? I had hoped that it wouldn't have to come to this...."

The two had less than a second to consider what she meant by that before silver light was radiated from an eight-pointed star on her forehead, and from it, an abyss of despair appeared in their minds...

The flesh of the innocent smoldered as they were thrown into pits of bubbling lava. Children were raped in the streets by demons who stunk of blood and black coal. People were stretched out on racks in public arenas for evil-inspired creatures to torment them on end. The vision went on and on, its barbarity so much that words alone could not describe he madness. It only lasted a minute or so longer until reality was brought back by another flash of white light. 

"That will happen," said the angel, "if she doesn't die tonight. I wish it could be some other way....I wish I had never even given birth to her...I was so gullible...."

Goku, in all honesty, didn't know what to think. Here was this girl, this sweet, innocent little girl that is family practically raised, and now some woman of whom they never even met, who claimed to be both an angel and her mother, was saying that she was destined to destroy the world. Although this revelation would certainly be unbelievable to most residents of this planet, in the dark corner of Son Goku's mind, he knew that it was true.

He really didn't know very much about her, the only person she ever really talked to was Goten. He did know though, that this alleged "angel" wasn't lying when she said that Usagi had power, even he had seen it once or twice. She _could_ really be the Four Horsemen in the guise of a little girl...

Serenity was walking towards the front door. "This is your only chance, right now you're stronger than she is, but trust me, it won't last. I would do it myself, but I am only a messenger, not an angel of Mercy. She may have an angelic appearance, but if she is not stopped, she, the Anti-Christ, _will_ bring the Apocalypse."

And with that, the ex-messiah, now archangel walked out of the cottage.

A cold expression washed over Goku's face. "We have to do it."

Chichi looked with traitorous eyes. "You...How can you SAY that?!! You're going to let some hyper-religious kook come into your house and tell you to-"

"You know it's true!!!" he interrupted. "You saw Trunks coming down the stairs about a half an hour ago, saying that she burned a hole in his shirt!! You yourself said that she healed a tiger without even earning herself a scratch!! You've seen that look in her eye, like she's inhuman..."

"I know....I know...." she whispered softly. "But what do you want me to do? Slit her throat? Poison her dinner?!!"

"Something that wouldn't hurt her, we'll think of something..."

~*~*~*~

Goten couldn't believe his ears.

When he had heard that they had "company," he ran down the stairs and put his ear to the door. He had overheard the entire thing.

__

They're going to kill Chibi....those aren't my parents....they're monsters....

Goten loved Usagi, maybe it took Serenity's warning and the thought of losing her to make him realize it, but he did. By "love" it wasn't puppy-love, or brother-and-sister-bonding love, it was real love, _true_ love, one that knew no boundaries. He didn't care about what her destiny was, or that she was supposedly evil, he saw beyond that. He saw her heart, a heart that was pure of all corruption. It was _Him_ who was the real villain, who as trying to take over her mind. 

It wasn't her fault, she couldn't help it, she couldn't stop it, and he was going to be damned if he was going to let her be killed over something she couldn't control. 

No Fucking Way Was He Going To Let That Happen.

He ran as quietly as he could back up the stairs, back to the room he left Usagi in. She was watching television, some cartoon or something when he picked her up.

"Hold on to my neck tight, don't let go," he commanded.

Before she could even ask why, he had scooped her up and flown out of one of the windows. He flew over mountains, forests, oceans, Hell, he didn't care as long as it was far away from his parents. 

"Where are we going? Where are you taking me Ten-Ten?" Usagi asked, a definite whimper in her voice.

"I don't know Chibi, but we can never go home..."

*Enrique Iglesias "Hero"

~*~*~*~

__

To Be Continued....


	9. Gently Kiss My Fears Away...

#(A/N: Yet again, thank you to all of you _loyal_ reviewers. ^_^ Black Aura-Sama, (-.-) no....I'm sorry....I'm really bad at putting the rest of the characters into the fic -_-;; I usually just end up centering the fic around just one or two people. Sorry! I think there might be about four more chapters to this fic...Oh, and correct me if I'm wrong about the number of Apostles...I think that's about it...yeah...you people reading this can scroll down any time now to the actual fic....I apologize in advance for having such a short chapter -.- )

~*~*~*~

__

The road to Hell is paved with good intentions....

It had been hours since Goten's decision to run away had taken action. The small boy had no clue as to where they were, or what time it was, or if his parents were looking for him, or anything of the sort. He did know, however, that it was very cold, and that he was hungry, and that his sight was becoming blurred and impaired. 

He could feel Usagi shivering against his chest. The only thing he could do for her right know was to try to get her to snuggle more into his orange gi, but that didn't supply much comfort. He was starting to wonder if this had been a good idea, he wasn't sure how long they would be able to survive on their own, how long he'd be able to keep his Chibi alive...

He could hear her sniffle a little. "Ten-Ten, when are we gonna go back home? I'm so tired..."

"I am too, but I already told you, we can't go back, we've come too far to turn back."

Her sniffle grew. "I wish you never took me away..."

He tried to hold her closer. "I'm sorry, but it was for your own good. Mamma...Papa...wanted to hurt you..."

Her sniffle turned into a whimper, one that was on the verge of tears, but Goten knew that she wouldn't cry; she never cried....

__

Evil can't cry....

He finally came to a stop in mid-air. "It's okay Usa, it's alright," he said, trying almost too obviously to comfort her, "why don't we go rest for a little bit, okay?"

She nodded vaguely as he floated slowly back down towards the Earth. It wasn't like there was a Holiday Inn nearby, the closest thing they had was a rather small palm tree to provide them shade from the starlit sky. 

Goten lied the little girl near the bank of the tree, he lying down next to her in an effort to keep her warm. He ripped off the top half of his gi as a substitute blanket. Once settled down, Usagi laid her head down on the nine year old's chest, just like most nights, and wrapped her stubby little fingers around the back of his neck.

"You have to keep your ki very low so that Mom and Dad won't find us, Gohan taught you how to do that, didn't he? Try to go to sleep, okay? We have to start up again in the morning."

She nodded her head a couple of times. "Ten-Ten, kiss me goodnight?"

He smiled, "G'night Chibi."

He moved to peck the top of her head, but she moved suddenly and unexpectedly collided her lips with his. His eyes widened; it was almost like that night when she gave him the ability to see what she did, except this time it felt more....natural. And this time it wasn't just a method of giving power, but just a sweet, innocent kiss. Nothing more, nothing less. 

His eyes slowly faded shut, pulling her closer. 

__

I love you...

They were only children, they didn't know any better, and that was how they stayed, locked in an embrace, oblivious to the surroundings about them...

A regretful mistake.

For around them had gathered various demons of the Underworld who had snuck up behind their backs, lurking in the shadows. Their eyes watched the pair in a bloodthirsty gaze, waiting to strike.

Neither one of them saw them coming.....

~*~*~*~

Usagi found herself in a strange place when she awoke, a place that sent the hairs on the back of your neck. As she blinked slowly, her vision came into focus, the realization hit her of where she currently took residence....her dreams...only they were real....

__

It was pitch black midnight, and the light of good hope and faith was nowhere in sight. Instead of the soft dirt covering the ground you walked on, there were snakes, of all types and varieties. The air was absolutely foul and smelled of sulfur and Devil's dung. Poltergeists, bugbears, harpies, and other such demons of the night walked the Earth, terrorizing and torturing its people. Imps, crows, and vultures flew in massive circles around a humongous black imperial castle, lair of the Demon King himself.

This was where the Prince of Darkness ruled over.

"Ten-Ten..." she whimpered, looking around for him anywhere. 

She picked herself from the ground and looked straight ahead of her to see seven black thrones. Each was filled with a different evil of the past that the Earth had seen before. Beryl, Nephrenia, Frieza, Perfect Cell, Garlic Jr., Emerald, and finally and foremost, in the center black throne sat the man-in-the-mirror.

"Hello little one, I'm glad to see you awake," he spoke. "My name is Lucifer, but you may call me father...or maybe Mamoru would suit you better..."

~*~*~*~

__

To Be Continued....


	10. As I Walk Through The Valley Of The Shad...

#

(A/N: I'm _so_ sorry for the late update! I've been working really hard for the last two days on my new website, and haven't had much time to work on fanfics. Which by the way....*jabs her finger out at Firefly, LunaDragon, Black Aura-Sama, Daughter of the Damned, and all of the other author-type-people reading his fic* WE NEED YOU! Please! The website that I was talking about is a writer's clique, and I need people to join! Or else it'll just be a really boring...blank...page! So, umm, the URL is up there somewhere in my bio, and all authors reading this right now, PLEASE JOIN!! ...yeah...I got that out of my system now...go read...)

~*~*~*~

__

Never let Temptation cloud your judgment...it always comes back in the end...

The little girl watched as the tall man approached her, his six dominions snickering in the background, she trembling in fear.

He patted her on top of her head. "Don't be afraid darling, I am your father after all."

She cringed as he laid a surprisingly gentle hand on her back.

"Come, I have much to show you."

She was silent as the two of them walked; she had no clue of where his intentions were of taking her, but he had a strong grip of her hand, and she was forced to follow. She looked at the darkening crimson sky, and felt a bit sad that there was no sun in the middle of it.

His pace quickened a bit. "Do you believe in _good_, Usagi?"

She nodded her head profusely.

He gave a bit of a sneer and a frown. "Well my dear, it doesn't exist. 'Good' is something people tell you to make you feel better. It's like an aspirin, something that makes your headache feel better, but that doesn't actually help you."

They kept on with their walk until they reached what looked like a door, a black one, just standing in the middle of nowhere.

He smiled. "I'm going to teach you a few things that I think you should know."

They stepped through the black door into a room without walls, surrounded by many points of gray stars, not exactly light, not exactly darkness. In the center of the room was a metal cauldron set upon a pedestal. Mamoru picked the child up and held her over it so that she could see in. 

Inside she saw the two adults that had permitted her t live in their home: Goku and Chichi.

"You see there," he smirked, "those two people wanted to kill you tonight, just because you're _different_. Don't you feel mad at them? Don't you _hate _them?"

The pink headed girl looked closer into the cauldron, her eyes glazed on the couple. She did hate them, they never treated her as their own, but like a stranger from some foreign land, one who had outstayed their welcome.

"Feel that hate Usagi, _feed_ off it in your heart. Kill them, you know you want to." 

The black color in her eyes returned, glaring at the two of them.

__

Yes yes kill them hurt them make them suffer they never loved me no they never loved me

The black turned to silver as the image of the pair began to deteriorate by Usagi's will. Blood poured from every opening of their bodies as they died a slow and painful death; invisible knives stabbing them; imaginary ropes hanging them; their cries of mercy unheard by the child of destruction...

A smile of satisfaction grew on Mamoru's face. "Didn't that feel nice Usa? That feeling of power? Imagine having a lot more of that. With my help, the whole world could be yours, millions of people at your command. I'm the only one who loves you, never forget that."

She blinked a couple of times as the black and silver were replaced with the familiar rose color of her eyes.

__

Yes Daddy loves me but so does Ten-Ten Ten-Ten loves me too because he said so he did he did he did

"Ten-Ten..." she whispered softly.

Mamoru's ears perked up. "What was that?"

"Ten-Ten...I killed his Mommy and Daddy..."

"Who is this _Ten-Ten_?"

"Ten-Ten...he's my special friend Daddy, he said he loves me too. He even kissed me like grown-up people do."

"Ahh yes, the boy," said Mamoru, suddenly recognizing who he was. "Don't worry about him, what you really need to think about is your future."

"What do you mean? My future?" she asked.

Mamoru limply picked up her skinny left wrist . You have a _special_ birthmark, don't you?"

She nodded a bit sadly and let him flip over her wrist. On the other side, in bold numbers, was a dark **666**. The 666 stood for the Unholy Trinity:

The Devil.

The Anti-Christ.

The False Prophet.

Mamoru smirked. "Good."

He bent down to her height level, his frightening eyes piercing her own. He wanted her to listen, to listen very well...

"You have two choices, Usagi. At midnight tonight you can either choose reign over this planet with me, or you can choose death. In one half hour you will be eight ears old. It is your destiny as my child to deliver Earth's people to me! Do you understand? Do you _UNDERSTAND?!!_"

His eyes were completely locked with hers. He was the only thing she could see, could touch, could feel, could taste...

...could know...

__

Brainwashing is a lost art...

"Yes father, I understand."

That same smile of satisfaction returned on his face. 

__

She will bring forth Armageddon....bring all those people to me....

He once again grabbed her little hand and began to walk. 

"And what better way, my dear, to pledge your worship to me, than to witness the slaughter of an innocent?"

~*~*~*~

__

To Be Continued....


	11. Awakening Of The Oblivious

#(A/N: Yeah...Again, sorry for the late update...oh! And thanks to all of you (you know who you are) who signed up to my web...clique...thingy... Oh, and SakuraMona, umm...in my guestbook you said that you wanted to sign up...uhh...you still kinda have to E-mail me with your bio...^_^ Oh, and another thing, this chapter has GORE. Plain and simple. I was watching The Exorcist for like 80th time, and I suddenly got an inspiration for another chapter of this fic...that's why the end of this chapter isn't very pretty....Death, blah...blah...blah...Yeah. Don't like it, leave. *ahem* Read....)

~*~*~*~

__

I wish I could turn back the hands of time....but it's too late....

She was seated at a throne, one made of a gothic red metal, a bronze crown placed atop her head. She looked around. She knew the place, she knew the place very well, but it was herself she didn't know...

...she didn't remember who she was...

She remembered her mission, to be put in Lay terms it was to raise Hell on Earth, but herself.... She didn't remember anything of the personality of Usagi. The last that entered her memory was looking into her father's eyes, but then...

Darkness.

Her mission: that was the one thing he had allowed her to remember.

Speaking of the Devil, pardon the pun, her father was seated next to her, an ever-growing smirk on his face.

"Your rebirth will be in fifteen more minutes, Usagi. What you are about to witness is a test."

She looked towards him. "What kind of test?"

"If you can bear to watch the slaughter of an innocent, then you are truly ready to fulfill your destiny."

She gave a small nod as she looked up to the stage that was placed in front of them. The gaze of her amethyst eyes switched from the center of it, to the stairs of the stage, where the six of her father's dominions were struggling to bring up a small boy, blazing blond hair, cold aqua eyes.

__

So he's the innocent...

He wore shackles around his wrists and ankles, both linked together with thick, metal chains. She could tell, he was screaming something...was it...her _name?_

"Usagi!!!! Chibi!!!! USAGI!!!!!!"

Mamoru's eyes narrowed as the realization hit him that the stupid boy was beginning to revive the memory of his daughter--or so he thought by the expression on her face. She was squinting, listing to what he was saying.

The throne beneath her rattled as her power grew, the hour of midnight growing closer.

"Sit down," he spoke sharply.

She obeyed, she feared her father immensely, although in the back of her mind, she knew that because of what she was to become after midnight, he feared her as well.

The boy, still wrapped in an insanely high concentration of energy, was dragged upon the stage, kicking and screaming--but mostly screaming _her_ name.

"Father, he thinks he knows me."

Lucifer smirked but didn't look at his daughter. In stead he stared straight ahead, straight into the young boy's eyes.

__

Don't even try it kid, she doesn't even know who you are.

The boy's eyes widened as he looked solemnly at Usagi, a blank expression upon her face.

"She doesn't remember me..."

The dark king slowly rose from his seat, stepping a few inches from his throne.

"Prepare him for execution."

The six apostles suspended the boy in mid-air by the scalding hot metal chains, burning deeply into the flesh of his wrists and ankles.

Mamoru turned to Usagi. "When you see death, it should make you happy, feel powerful. Understand?"

"Yes," she spoke softly.

He gave a nod to his six dominions. "Proceed."

"What are they going to do to him?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru put a finger to his lips. "Ssshhh, watch."

The little girl could once again hear the boy screaming her name, pleading with her. She watched as her father's servants were constructing some machine of monstrosity behind him.

__

A drill?

Yes, a drill. Nine feet in length, a foot in width, and mounted on a wooden podium.

__

And the end is near...

Screams of tortured pain echoed through the arena as the drill was severed through the boy's chest and organs. Blood was splashed onto the stage, coating it crimson as chunks of gore and tendon and bone marrow were sprayed through the air. 

The color of golden faded from the boy's hair, and was returned to it's natural ebony. He hung his head and whispered his dying words in a voice so inaudible that only Usagi could hear them. 

__

"I still love you Chibi..."

Usagi lost her breath as a rush of memories came flooding back to her. 

The Sons; Trunks knocking down her sandcastle; the tiger at the zoo; and Goten.... Goten reading to her, Goten staying with her until she fell asleep, Goten understanding her...kissing her...loving her...

She had just allowed her only friend in the world to be sentenced to death because she had given into temptation to her father, had let him deceive her, infiltrate her mind.

"Ten-Ten is dead...and it's my fault....I know what I have to do..."

~*~*~*~

__

To Be Continued....


	12. Eventually We'll Be Together...

#

(A/N: Yes...Again, about the whole 'late update' thing...I'm sorry. Really. Whole lot of crap goin' on in my life right now...BUT, I (most likely) will be updating on a regular basis again. This is the next to last chapter ( no, it's not over yet -_-;;). I know it took forever... Yeah...like, read...)

~*~*~*~

__

We must all accept our fate, be it a blessing, or be it unkind.

It is the absolution.

Midnight Hour has struck.

The time is now.

"_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven, like so many friends we've lost along the way. And I know eventually we'll be together, one sweet day."_

---Mariah Carey and Boys II Men, One Sweet Day

His head lay hung off to the side, limp, the drill still stuck through his middle. 

Usagi slowly rose from her red throne over to Goten's lifeless form, trembling a bit with each step.

Mamoru smiled his lopsided, twisted grin.

__

It's good that she's curious about death...

She crept closer to him, her sad gaze fixed upon him indefinitely. 

She glared at the six servants. "Take it out of him, _now_." she said, indicating _it_ as the drill. They did as they were told, the Daughter of the Devil--not to mention the bringer of an impending Apocalypse--was not someone to fuck with, even if she would only be eight in ten minutes.

They slowly took the drill with it's metal blade out of him, increasing the spill of blood on the stage as they did so. They backed away from the scene as Mamoru's smile grew with interest. 

She carefully melted the chains that Goten was bound with, using the single touch of her fingertips. Over the course of the past hour she was learning more and more about her unique powers--the hour growing closer to Midnight, she had developed a sense of how to control and enhance them into doing whatever she wanted.

His body fell into a slump on the ground into the abyss of his own bloody pulp, and she kneeled over him, her hands over his battered chest.

__

And then there was a glowing.

An abnormal, yet beautiful glowing of serene white light. And slowly, surely, the tissue of Goten's chest began to rebuild. The stain of blood still in his clothing, but the wound was gone.

__

And something was happening to her as well.

She could feel an immense rapture of white light wrap around herself, _consuming _her. She could feel the power, _own the power_, surging through herself, although it wasn't black and dark, like most would imagine, but peaceful...

__

Serenity...

She could hear her father screaming all sorts of obscenities, things about ruining his only chance, but she felt far, far away, and the only thing she could concentrate on was making her Ten-Ten better.

The clock had stricken Midnight Hour...

...but she was not the bringer of the Apocalypse...

...not the messenger of death...

...not the harborer of doom...

...she was....was...free...

__

And God Said Let There Be Light...

For the first time in her life she shed a tear, but it did not stay liquid, but crystallized in front of her. It lingered where it fell in the air. 

The eyes of Son Goten fluttered open, a small smile breeched across his face as he looked up at his koi.

"Hello Chibi...I like your new clothes."

"My...clothes.?"

He nodded as she looked at herself and found herself not wearing the same out fit as before. A mixture of magenta and silky white flowed across her, ending in a short skirt of same coloring. Knee high boots with gloves to match, a golden tiara set in the middle of her forehead all pulled together with several crescents, adorning her here and there.

She was no longer Usagi, daughter of Satan, but was Sailor Chibi Moon, daughter of Selenity.

It was her love for Goten which had brought it out, and her decision not to conform to her "destiny"...destiny was fucked up anyway.

Goten smiled at her with hazy eyes, like he had just woken up from a dream.

__

Thank you Chibi...for...

You know you're welcome Ten-Ten

A sudden outburst from the Prince of Darkness interrupted the beautiful moment.

"WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_?!!!! WHAT IS THAT _FUCKING LIGHT_ DOING HERE?!!! THAT...GODDAMN CRYSTAL!!!"

Usagi blinked a couple of times at the small silver object that hovered in front of her, providing a rare contrast to the rest of the scenery. 

__

Ginzushou...

The six apostles cowered as their master began to get furiously red in the face. 

"GET IT OUT OF HERE!!!!! NOT THAT _LIGHT!!!!! _THAT _LIGHT!!!!!"_

Usagi gave a small, curious smile. She had found it, her father's horrible and only weakness: The Holy light of her mother. She wanted to make him hurt, make him pay for the way he had treated her Ten-Ten. 

__

Papa doesn't like the light...so I'll give him more...

Lucifer's eyes widened as he saw that his daughter wasn't obeying him. His face got redder, and with that came a pair of ebony horns, sprouting in his rage. 

"YOU WILL GET THAT OUT OF HERE!! YOU HEAR?!! I'LL _KILL_ YOU IF YOU DON'T!!!"

Usagi's features remained calm despite her father's threats. "No you won't Papa, we both know that I'm stronger than you."

The Ginzushou continued to blink and glow as she spoke, creating a collection of energy in the shape of a sphere. 

Mamoru lost all control at his daughter's defiance, and his skin brought forth brown and gray scales, a long whip-like tail that resembled his third apostle, Freiza's, and a pair of humongous black wings. He was...a monster, his true colors shining through.

"THAT'S WHY I KILLED HER!!! BECAUSE OF THAT _LIGHT!!!_ YOU WILL _NOT_ BECOME YOUR MOTHER!!!! YOU WILL _NOT_ BECOME SERENITY!!! THAT FUCKING LIGHT WILL BE EXTINGUISHED **_RIGHT NOW_**!!!!!"

The voice of the Devil, booming throughout his kingdom, scared Goten shitless, Super Saiyan or not; but Usagi kept her cool, and matched the Demon straight in the eye. 

"You're a bad man Papa-"

__

Just like the wolf in the story.

"-and bad people should be _punished..._"

The tiara upon her head was replaced by her famous golden crescent, which broke up into an eight-pointed star.

__

And then there was a glowing...

But this time it wasn't one of her healing qualities. The Devil could no longer stand the Holy Light, and was forced to some other cavern of the world.

But he would be back...

...because evil _d_oes _n_ot _d_ie...

Her father was gone, even though she wasn't sure of where to, but the fact still remained that if she were to stay on the Earth, nothing but disaster and devastation would follow. The crystal suddenly burst, leaving an expanded gateway to whatever we may think of as the Heavens.

She turned slowly to her male counterpart, the boy she had rescued from death, and the boy that had rescued her from her self.

"I have to go now, Ten-Ten, I shouldn't have been allowed to stay alive as long as I already have..."

"I know," he whispered softly. "But I'll miss you..."

She hurilly rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him for one last hug, one last embrace. Goten felt hot, sticky tears on his cheek, but they weren't his own, they were hers.

__

Evil can't cry...so maybe she isn't evil...

And before he let her go, away from his arms forever, he heard her whisper softly in his ear:

"True love never dies."

And with that, and a kiss to his cheek, she disappeared into the light, to where she needed to be. Goten smiled faintly. It was true, true love never really dies, and he knew, even though it would corrupt all common sense, that he would see her again...

But in the depths of his mind, he also knew that this wouldn't be the last time he saw _him_...

__

To Be Continued...

__

"Sorry I never told you all I wanted to say...."


	13. The...End?

(A/N: yeah...it's been like fuckin' forever since I've last updated....Yeah, well, I moved. Like, ya know, as in moving to another house. Yeah. So that's my huge excuse for not updating. Yeah. Anyhoo, thank you to everyone who reviewed this fic, it means a lot. No really, it does. And...this fic has gotten all the way through without any flames!! And that's saying a LOT seeing as this is the DBZ/SM section... Yeah, like I was saying before, thanks, and (I guess) a special thank you to Bonnie-Shae, who has officially reviewed _every single one_ of my fics. Why anyone would waste a perfectly good hour and a half of their life reading my trash is beyond me, but whatever. Thank you anyway. I shouldn't have these long lapses of not-updating much more, although I still have about half of my room to move in. And I think....that I should have another fic out around next...er....Wednesday or Thursday for anyone who really gives a shit. Anyhoo...I think that's about all I have to say....you can scroll down anytime you want to, you know...^_^ Oh, and by the way...don't worry if the ending doesn't make sense to you, it's not suppose to.)

~*~**~*~

__

Do you believe in fate?

That there are things beyond your control?

That no matter whatever you do that there's a predestined path that you must follow?

What about happily after?

...or is there even an after?

Do you believe in free will, that **you** are in control of your actions? 

Do you believe in the supernatural? 

And what about history repeating itself?

Do you believe one can come back from the dead?

And shouldn't bad come with the good?

Do you believe there are things that are too complex to explain?

...Do you even believe?

The twenty year old half breed fumbled with his overcoat as he took a seat on the train. It was mid-winter and cold as Hell outside, and although he usually didn't wear outer protective clothing, the weather was so terrible that he made an exception.

He was going to go visit his grandfather, the Ox-King. He hadn't been feeling well, flu or something. His personal favorite mode of transportation was flight, but his mother was forcing his family to act more "human", to "do what normal people do."

He shook his head, throughout the many years she had spent with father, she still didn't seem to grasp the fact that they _weren't_ human, or _normal people_, and that they would never be. But she was getting on in years, and he felt like he should at least make an attempt to make her happy, and do something as simple as riding a train.

His eyes surveyed the passenger car at all of the other people. Most were either social elite business men, or the dirty bums that stole the tickets from the social elite business men. But there was one person, a girl, that caught his eye. 

She seemed to be anxious about something, he noticed, as he saw her hands twitching nervously in her lap.

"Nervous about something?" he asked her, giving a small smile.

She turned around to see the man she was speaking to, and returned the smile. "Yeah, I got this college interview later on today."

"Well, I'm sure you'll get in."

She paused for a second. "What's your name?"

"Son Goten," he replied, relaxing a bit more in his seat. She didn't answer her name, but instead took off her red baseball cap and started fanning her face.

"It sure is hot on this train..."

Long waves of sakura colored hair cascaded over her shoulders in thin strands in reaction of removing her hat.

__

Is her hair...pink?

She seemed a bit familiar to him, but he still couldn't put his finger on who she was.

But then he took a second to pause and look into her eyes...

...those ruby red eyes... 

...those _ancient_ eyes...

__

Chibi...

Before the man even had a minute to recollect his thoughts, the trolly came to a screeching halt, and the woman he had currently been chatting with began to pick up her things and head towards the exit. Before he could catch her she had gone out the door, gone from him forever. 

__

Again...

Slowly, he began to walk back to his seat, a discouraged and disappointed look upon his face. Before he sat down though, he noticed a small slip of paper that resided where he had once been.

__

A phone number..?

555-0980

Call me...

His entire face lit up as he examined it. He couldn't believe it...it wasn't her was it? No, couldn't be...

__

But then again...

"Thank you," he whispered.

He didn't really know who he was saying thank you to, but whoever made it possible for..._her_...to come back. Back to him. If it was her...._If_...

__

True love really doesn't die...

In the back of his mind he could see her again. Laughing, smiling.... But he could also see her father...the twisted grin, the horrid laugh....he could feel him too...hear him...

__

But neither does evil...

And that was the last thing he heard before he disappeared from the train completely....and all there was were a pair of ivory demon eyes...

__

From here there are several options:

Because of fate our young hero may spend the rest of his days confined to Hell, to be nothing, see nothing, and become nothing. 

Or.

Maybe it was just a dream...the train ride, the girl...maybe everything had been a dream...his entire life...His family, his friends, his future...his hopes and fears...

Or maybe nothing happened at all.

I leave the decision to you. Maybe you'll benefit from it...maybe it'll drive you insane.

But out of all the uncertainties in the world, there is only absolution.

That nothing ever ends...


End file.
